Supongamos que te amo
by brico4899
Summary: "Estás tan centrado en Iris que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes justo enfrente de tus ojos"


**Esta historia está ambientada pocos días después del 1x07.**

Al ver como los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas Caitlin se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo y que había pasado toda la noche en vela en el laboratorio sentada en su escritorio mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. Y si hubiera estado trabajando aun tendria excusa pero había estado toda la noche simplemente mirando fotos.

Esas fotos habían sido tomadas un par de semanas atrás cuando habían ido todos a tomar una copa después de capturar al ultimo meta-humano, incluso Wells se había animado a acompañarles. Había de todas las clases; Todo el grupo junto, Ella con Cisco, Barry con Wells, ella Barry y Cisco... Sin embargo las que no podía dejar de observar eran aquellas en las que se encontraban únicamente ella y Barry solos. Había una especialmente que llamaba su atención; En ella Barry la estaba sujetando por la cintura mientras ella tenia la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y ambos sonreían.

Sonreír.

Eso era algo que solo unos meses atrás le habría parecido imposible. EL fantasma de la muerte de Ronnie la había atormentado durante más de nueve meses hasta tal punto que muchas noches aun se despertaba llorando. Pero desde hacía ya varias semanas eso se había detenido. Concretamente desde que Barry salio del coma.

Le daba miedo admitirlo, y mucho más miedo decirlo en voz alta, pero Barry había devuelto la alegría a su vida, no era como si se hubiera olvidado de Ronnie, eso jamás pasaría, pero ahora notaba como esa carga era mucho menos pesada que antes y eso era debido únicamente a un hombre. Un hombre que había logrado traspasar los muros de hielo que ella misma había formado alrededor de su corazón. Que le había devuelto la sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, solo el pensar en Barry ya la hacía sonreír. La hacía feliz. Tal vez debía empezar a ser sincera consigo misma y admitir que se estaba enamo...

"¿Que estás haciendo?"

Caitlin casi sufrió un infarto al escuchar la voz de Cisco justo detrás suyo. Inmediatamente cerro las fotografías pero era demasiado tarde. Cisco las había visto.

"¿Por que estabas mirando las fotos que nos hicimos en el bar la otra noche?" Luego de estudiarla con más atención Cisco levantó las cejas con escepticismo "Llevas la misma ropa que ayer. ¿Has pasado aquí toda la noche?"

"Yo... hum... hem... He perdido la noción del tiempo" Tartamudeó Caitlin, incapaz de inventarse una excusa mejor.

Lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa se fue formando en los labios de Cisco "Ya veo. Así que has pasado aquí sentado casi SIETE HORAS mirando fotos de Barry y tú juntos porque has perdido la noción del tiempo"

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Caitlin se tiñeron de rojo "¡No estaba mirando fotos de de Barry y yo juntos! Bueno... Al menos no solo esas" Para su fastidio Cisco empezó a reír "¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?"

"Nada. Es que no te veía tan nerviosa y alterada desde que Ronnie te pidió salir por primera vez" Eso aumentó aun más, si es que era posible, el sonrojo de Caitlin "¿Desde cuando te gusta Barry?"

"¡A mi no...!" Caitlin intentó protestar pero vio que era inútil "No lo se, no sabría decir cuando sucedió exactamente"

"Bueno, al menos finalmente lo admites"

"¿Que significa eso?"

Cisco se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por el hombre "Cait, durante nueve meses vi como la muerte de Ronnie te iba consumiendo lentamente y te encerrabas cada vez más en ti misma, intenté hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte pero era inútil. Y de repente, Barry se despierta del coma y veo que empiezas a sonreír con más frecuencia e incluso te ríes de vez en cuando. Y eso era solo al principio, desde hace ya varios días parece que brillas con luz propia cada vez que está cerca de ti. Honestamente me empezaba a preguntar cuando tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre vosotros"

Caitlin se sintió abrumada por todo lo que había dicho Cisco y tuvo que luchar para no ponerse a llorar delante suyo "Cisco, por favor prometeme que no le diras nada de esto a Barry"

"¿Que? ¿Por que? Caitlin tienes que decirle como te sientes"

Caitlin negó con la cabeza "Vamos a ver Cisco ¿Que sabemos seguro sobre Barry Allen? 1-Es el hombre más rapido del mundo 2-Siempre pone por encima la seguridad de los demas a la suya propia y 3-Está perdidamente enamorado de Iris West" No pudo evitar pronunciar la ultima parte con algo de amargura. Le costaba mucho reconocerlo pero estaba celosa. Ella, Caitlin Snow, estaba celosa de otra mujer. Jamas le había pasado algo así pero parecia que Barry había logrado cambiar incluso eso en ella.

"Pero no puedes dejar que eso te impida..." Empezó Cisco pero Caitlin no le dejó terminar.

"No Cisco. ¿Te acuerdas de, hace unos dias, cuando Farooq entró en el laboratorio?" Cisco asintio sin entender a donde queria llegar Caitlin "Cuando Barry y yo nos quedamos solos Farooq entró en la habitacion en la que estabamos de modo que nos escondimos detras de una mesa. Era un escondite ridiculo y yo sabía que nos encontraria de inmediato y nos mataria de modo que empeze a temblar de miedo per entonces Barry me agarró la mano. Y, ya se que puede parecer una tonteria pero, en ese instante me senti segura, a salvo, solo con ese pequeño contacto Barry ya había logrado calmarme. Y cuando finalmente todo terminó y ya estabamos a salvo ¿que fue lo primero que él hizo? Ir a comprobar como estaba Iris. Esa es y sera siempre su prioridad. No le importó en aboluto como podía sentirme yo o que estuvieramos apunto de morir juntos. No le importaba nada de eso" La voz de Caitlin fue aumentando en volumen a mededa que iba hablando hasta que finalmente estalló en lagrimas y Cisco fue inmediatamente a abrazarla. En el fondo sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era justo. Joe e Iris eran la familia de Barry mientras que a ella solo la conocía desde hacía unos pocos meses, no podia esperar en serio que la pusiera a ella por delante de ellos.

"Caitlin, por favor no llores" Intentaba calmarla Cisco "Entiendo que te sientas así pero creo que te equivocas. Estoy casí convencido de que Barry tambien siente algo por ti"

"¿Como dices?" Eso era lo ultimo que esperaba oir.

"Del mismo modo que me he fijado en ti tambien me he fijado en él y en los ultimos dias le he notado mucho más alegre y no creo que sea por Iris porque si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos nos habriamos enterado de inmediato. Puede que vuestra experiencia juntos con Farooq haya tenido más impacto en él de lo que tú te imaginas"

Ahora Caitlin estaba dividida en dos. Su parte más racional le pdeia a gritos que ignorara las palabras de Cisco y siguiera con el plan de evitar que Barry descubriera sus sentimietnos para no tener que sufrir de nuevo, sin embargo había una parte, mucho más pequeña, que le decia que se permitiese tener esperanza. Evidentemente la parte racional ganó esa batalla "Me da igual lo que pienses Cisco. Prometeme que no le diras nada a Barry"

"Pero..."

"¡Prometemelo!"

"De acuerdo"

Sin embargo Caitlin deberia haber sabido que si su amigo se rendia tan facilmente era porque se tria algo entre manos.

Un par de horas despues de esa Barry llego al laboratorio y, tal y como había prometido, Cisco no le dijo nada de su conversavion anterior con Caitlin de modo que esta empezo a relajarse. Sin ebargo, alrededor del mediodia, aprocechando que Wells había salido un momento para atender unos asuntos personales y se habían quedado los tres solos Cisco se acercó a Barry dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan.

"Oye Barry. ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta?"

Las alarmas de Caitlin saltaron de inmediato al oir eso.

Barry Miró Cisco con confusión "Uhm. No, claro, dime"

"Veras, antes de que llegaras le estaba comentando a Caitlin que ultimamente se te ve mucho más alegre y me estaba preguntando a que se devia eso" Si las miradas matasen Cisco habria sufrido casi con total seguridad la muerte más dolorosa de la historia.

Por su parte Barry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa pregunta "Bueno... Yo... Preferiria no responder a eso delante de Caitlin"

Eso hizo que Cisco sonriera triunfante y mirara a Caitlin, la cual se había quedado muda de asombro "Tranquilo, puedes decirnoslo, estamos entre amigos ¿verdad Caitlin?"

Caitlin apenas fue capaz de asentir. Barry parecia estar tan nervioso con ella delante que eso le dio esperanzas de que Cisco estuviera en lo cierto todo el rato. De que tal vez si que había una posibilidad para ella...

"Bueno si insites. Estoy pensando en decirle a Iris que yo soy Flash"

Y en ese momento las esperanzas de Caitlin se esfumaron por completo. Cisco tambien parecia bastatne sorprendido por esa respuesta "¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro pero creo que Iris podria estar enamorandose de Flash de modo que si le digo que soy yo puede que finalmente me de una oprtunidad para que podamos ser algo más que amigos"

Era definitivo, Caitlin podia sentir como su corazon se rompia en mil pedazos. De inmediato sintio la necesidad de salir de allí y coger algo de aire "Disculpad chicos tengo que irme un momento, ahora vuelvo"

Cisco la siguio con la mirada mietnras salia de la sala, sintiendose culpable porque, indirectamente, él había sido el responsable de eso. Barry tambien estaba preocupado pero por motivos diferentes "¿Ves? Por eso no queria decirlo delante suyo. Sabía que a ella no le gustariala idea de que compartiese todo esto con Iris así por las buenas"

Cisco no podia creer lo que oia "¿Sabes Barry? Para ser alguien tan inteligente a veces puedes ser muy idiota"

"¿Como dices?"

Cisco ya estaba saliendo para buscar a Caitlin pero antes se giró hacia Barry "Igual deberias mirar las cosas con un poco mas de perspectiva. Estás tan centrado en Iris que no te das cuanta de lo que tienes justo enfrente de tus ojos"

* * *

Caitlin estaba sentada en la entrada del acelerador de particulas. Desde que Barry la había ayudado a entrar de nuevo ese había sido unos de sus lugares favoritos del laboratorio, al que siempre iba cuando queria estar a solas. Y en estos momentos no había nada que deseara más que estar a solas. Claro que con el dia que estaba teniendo era evidente que ni siquiera lograria tener eso.

"Aqui estás. Te he estado buscando por todas partes"

Caitlin no se dignó ni a dirigirle la mirada "¿No deberias estar con Iris contandole que tú eres Flash?"

"Primero tengo que hablar contigo" Barry intentó acercarse a ella pero Caitlin se levantó de inmediato.

"No tenemos nada que hablar. Ahora ve a buscar a Iris, no quiera que puierdas más tiempo conmigo" Caitlin pasó por su lado para irse pero Barry la cogio del brazo "¿Que crees que haces? Sueltame ahora mismo o-Mmmph" Caitlin se vio silenciada de repente cuando Barry acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarla.

Cuando al fin se separaron Caitlin estaba tan aturdida que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, le dio una bofetada a Barry en toda la cara.

"Auch. ¿Por que has hecho eso?" Preguntó Barry agarrandose la mejilla.

¿Por que lo he hecho yo? En todo caso tú. ¿Por que me has besado?"

"Yo... Pensaba que era lo que querías" De repente Barry estaba muy inseguro. Puede que hubiera interpretado mal las señales y eso no fuese lo que Cisco intentaba decirle antes.

"¡No! Bueno si pero... Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que le quieres contar a Iris que eres Flash para que ella se enamore de ti y ahora vas y me besas. ¿Como quieres que reaccione?"

"Vale, si, tienes razón. Mira mejor empiezo de nuevo ¿vale?" Caitlin asintió y Barry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas "De acuerdo, vamos a suponer que yo he estado enamorado de Iris casi toda mi vida" Caitlin abrió la boca para señalar lo obvio pero Barry le colocó un dedo sobre los labios "Déjame terminar. Ahora supongamos que hace unos meses conocí a una mujer hermosa e inteligente y empecé a sentir algo por ella pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta que un buen amigo de ambos me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver lo ciego que he estado todo este tiempo" Barry se acercó a ella hasta colocarse prácticamente delante suyo "Ahora supongamos que yo, al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido y de todo el tiempo que he malgastado, me he precipitado y la he besado sin pedirle permiso provocando que ella se enfadase conmigo. Dime ¿crees que esa chica estaría dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad?"

"Si estoy segura que te la daría" Susurró Caitlin antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso.

Desde la sala de control Cisco observaba con satisfacción en una de las pantallas como sus amigos se besaban.

"¿Que estas observando con tanto interés Cisco?" Preguntó Wells mientras se acercaba a él. Después de estar unos segundos contemplando la escena, sacó su cartera y le entregó un billete de 20 a Cisco "Sigo sin entender como me convenciste para aceptar esta apuesta"


End file.
